memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Borg Encounter/Act Five
The Intrepid is trapped in the tractor beam while the fleet is taking heavy losses. On the bridge of Enterprise Commander Ivanova looks at Captain Branson. Captain the Intrepid is trapped in a tractor beam Commander Ivanova says as she looks at him. He looks at Ro. Ro take us there now full impulse Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. Daniel target that cube's tractor beam and fire Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Mitchell presses the fire button. Four quantum torpedoes hit the cube as the tractor beam is crippled and the Enterprise flies over the Intrepid. On the bridge Captain Branson looks at Ensign Kaye. What is the status of the Borg cube? Captain Branson asked as he looks at her. She checks her console read out and reports. It has sustained heavy damage to its outer hull, I am reading fluctuations in their power grid Ensign Kaye says as she checks her console read out. Captain Branson thinks. Susan open a channel to the fleet Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the XO console. Channel open sir Commander Ivanova says as she looks at him. Captain Branson speaks to the fleet. This is Captain Branson to attack fleet, target all of your weapons onto the following coordinates. ...fire on my command Captain Branson says as he speaks to the entire fleet. Then Captain Taggart comes over the com. Do not follow this man's orders it won't work Captain Taggart says over the com. Captain Branson rolls his eyes. Captain Taggart this plan will work if it worked in 2373 in the first battle of Sector 001 it will work here Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. Fine Captain Taggart says over the com and ends the transmission. Console beeps. The fleet's responded, sir they're standing by Commander Ivanova says as she looks at her console then at Captain Branson. He looks at the viewer. Fire Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Torpedoes and phasers lance out from the Federation fleet hitting the vital part of the cube as secondary explosions accrue along the outer hull, then the Enterprise fires off a salvo of quantum torpedoes to deliver the final blow on the cube as the hull starts erupting in explosions the fleet scatters as the cube explodes into a thousand pieces but caught several Federation starships in the blast wave. On the bridge of the Intrepid Commander Korena checks her console as coolant vents from the ceiling and console screens fizz and some are burnt out. Borg cube has been destroyed sir Commander Korena says as she looks at her console. The Federation battlegroup is docked at Utopia Planitia Shipyard for repairs. In the observation lounge of Enterprise Captain Branson, Admiral Janeway, Captain Kira, Captain Riker, and Captain Walker are chatting about the Borg being in Sol sector, when Typhuss chimes in about the cube. Why did the Borg only send one cube to Earth? asked Typhuss as he looks at them. Janeway looks at them. That's a good question Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Then Captain Branson chimes in. What if its a prelude to something bigger then the 2366-2367 and 2373 incursions and this attack Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Typhuss wants to listen further as he looks at John. You mean the Borg are preparing for a invasion Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at them. Think about it in the Delta Quadrant every Borg encounter was a nearly impossible battle, but you manage to hang in there now you found the transwarp hub in a nebula that shields ships from sensors until you're right on top of it or it's on top of you and a future Janeway comes to the ship gives it a major upgrade and a chance to make it through the nebula and use the conduit to the Alpha Quadrant and at the complex the other Janeway uses the pathogen that Icheb had in him to infect the Collective and destroy it from the inside out and that would be hurting and the Borg would want payback true the Borg are all mighty and they don't believe in revenge and that nothing can stop them but they were stopped three times getting at Earth and then stopped for good with the pathogen but for some strange reason we pick up a transwarp conduit and the cube emerges from it now that tells me that they're back and that their telling us that they'll have Earth one way or another Captain Branson says as he looks at them. Captain Riker chimes in. if that's the case we need to prepare for whatever they think of Captain Riker says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him.